S.E.E.D
' S.E.E.Ds' (acronym for S'elf '''E'volved 'E'radication 'D'evices, referred to as SEEDs or Seeds) are sentient androids created from a robotic source material but implanted with a hive-like advanced artificial intelligence which mimics biological evolution and other organic functions. They are considered the pinnacle of bio-tech for their usage of organic guidance for rapid evolution coupled with mechanical engineering. Created on a distant planet, the blueprints for SEEDs have fallen into the hands of LexCorp's Larissa Luthor, who funded genetic engineering within their overall matrix to instill absolute obedience. Types of S.E.E.D's *'''Infiltration Unit: The Infiltration Units are built using organic cells to stimulate flesh growth over the S.E.E.D's mechanical being. The reactive nature of the S.E.E.Ds causes them to undergo a personal evolution which adapts the organic material as an exoskeleton of sort. Their bodies are covered in artificial flesh which includes other humanlike components bounded to the metallic skeleton beneath. Infiltration Units are also capable of body-snatching, allowing them to literally steal the identities of other creatures. When coupled with their Hive-Mind and access to the Alpha-Omega Matrix, they gain access to thousands of different networks of information. Allowing them to better disguise themselves as humans. However, their robotic origin grants them abilities that are considered well beyond superhuman. Most infiltration units are programmed with a preconceived mission implanted deep within their equivalent of a subconscious. Infiltration Units are built using organic components from across the animal kingdom. Allowing them to take the disguise of both animals and humans. Infiltration Units are considered dangerous for their uncanny appearance to living organisms. Which, combined with their artificial intelligence, access to vast information and superhuman abilities, makes them a dangerous weapon. *'Reconnaissance Unit': Reconnaissance Units are built in a similar vein to the Infiltration Units however they are focused on smaller, slimmer and more compact builds. They often forgo the organic disguises in order to sustain their innate abilities without compromising their build. Reconnaissance Units are built for maneuverability, agility and camouflage. Larissa Luthor states that there are thousands of these units across the world, gathering information for LexCorp and Project Cadmus. *'Eradication Units': Eradications Units are the stronger variation of the Grunt Units. Far from short in numbers, they are considered the warriors of the Alpha-Matrix. Beings which weaponizes all the information stored in the vast matrix to utterly destroy any potential threats. By gathering information through the Grunt Units, the Aloha-Matrix utilizes Resource Gathering Units to gather the resources capable of withstanding the danger. Future Eradication Units are created utilizing these resources as a base. And thus the perfect army is created against the opponent. This is a timely process which utilizes the Grunt Units to launch preemptive strikes and cause misdirection. From the gathered information, the Alpha-Omega Matrix gathers information from the thousands of networks it is connected to and capable of accessing. From which it extracts weaknesses and possible flaws in the individuals powers, abilities and resources and contributes it to a file known as the Individual Weakness Database or I.W.D. This database has access to footage and information from previous encounters as well as methods that the Alpha-Omega Matrix created to overcome such situations. *'Resource Gathering Units': Units not meant for any specific purpose but resource gathering. They come in a variety of sizes and are capable of surviving the pressures of both the deep ocean and space itself. They are created to gather specific resources meant for the building of future Eradication Units. They utilize Zeta-Beam technology to travel across the universe in search of specific components. Allowing the Alpha-Omega matrix the ability to gather a wider range of ingredients for the Eradication Units. *'Grunt Units': Grunt Units are considered the pawns of the SEEDs. Weaker robotics built to draw out the powers and abilities of the enemy so that the Alpha-Matrix has more information to utilize as building blocks for its stronger units. Due to its focus on efficiency, the Alpha-Matrix utilizes minimum resources for the construction of these units. They are meant to be destroyed so that the Alpha-Matrix can develop a proper unit capable of overpowering threats. These units possess sensors that mimic organic sensory organs which constantly transfers information to the Alpha Omega Matrix. As opposed to sending out the strongest units to face an unknown enemy and potentially waste resources, the Alpha-Omega Matrix is able to create specific Eradication Units equipped with the enemy's weakness gathered from the previous encounter.Eradicate Them All As seen during the earthquake fiasco in Seattle, Red Lantern Uproar, Pantheon and Cain were able to easily dispatch a group of these units.Alpha Team Battle However, Larissa later taps into the Alpha-Matrix to draw footage and information regarding the three individualsA New Weapon *'Invasion Units' General Powers and Abilities *'Reactive Adaption and Evolution': SEEDs are able to adapt and evolve so that they are better suited for any particular situation. Rather than waste valuable resources, the Alpha-Omega Matrix uses its grunt units to gather the required information. Afterwards, it uses its resource units to gather the required components to create weapons against potential threats. As this is a timely matter, most Eradicator Units are created with a humanlike evolution implanted within their advanced brains. Their body is capable of healing and altering so that they can survive and overcome different threats. A common example is an Eradicator Unit falling, their body will change to create propulsion systems and divert their heat blast to act as jets. It is the ability to continuously alter and change their design to ensure survivability and victory. Unfortunately, they are limited by the resources available. For such, Seeds often access the information stored into the Alpha-Omega Matrix so that they could optimize usage of the surrounding. This has lead to battles becoming one sided as they implement nearby elements. *'Information Storage and Application': SEEDs gather information from the current situation and store it into the Alpha-Omega Matrix. Although the Alpha-Omega Matrix has access to several thousand networks located throughout the universe, it is an ever growing system meant to eventually evolve into a massive library. *'Healing': Seeds are built with the human genetic map in mind, allowing them to perform functions that are seemingly human. One such ability is a form of regeneration. Using external and internal material, Seeds can heal themselves from a variety of damage. They can reattach limbs, reverse internal damage and even repair their sensors. The limitations of their self-regenerative abilities is limited to the individual unit, with some acting as a healer for other units. The process of healing, while humanlike, takes basis from a more mechanical method. That is through the usage of nanotechnology control by the Alpha-Matrix combined with a multitude of heating and cooling capabilities. *'Hive-Mind': The connection to the Alpha-Matrix gives the S.E.E.D's a hive mind. While individual in nature, they are all capable of accessing the advanced matrix which controls them. Gathering necessary information from over several thousand networks. In a more complex situation, individual SEEDs are able to connect their sensory devices. Allowing them to cover larger distances during their missions. *'Extreme Durability': *'Advanced Weaponry': *'Sonic Propulsion and Release': Individual Weakness Database The Individual Weakness Database is a massive database of all the information gathered about potential threats and enemies of the Alpha-Omega Matrix. Using the Grunts as scouts to gather information, the Alpha-Omega Matrix then scours over thousands of different galactic and intergalactic networks in hopes of gathering as much known knowledge of the particular subject. Afterwards, it uses Zeta Beam technology to send out its resource units to gather as much resources needed to produce the required weakness. It integrates these upgrades into specific Eradication Units. Pacification Ray: A Neuro-Blocker energy field utilized by General Gensui of Karmarox to pacify his slaves,Red lanterns Issue#26 it is an energy capable of nullifying the neurological pathways of organic creatures. When used on Red Lanterns, it closes their neurological pathways so that the intense rage of the red light is sealed within their psyche. When used on Uproar, he stated that he was able to comprehend everything but was unable to move. Something which made his anger burn hotter than anything before, yet left him completely neutralized. Those familiar with the occurrence state that the conscious of those under the influence of the Neuro-Blocker is restrained by the pacifying energy. Rather than dissipating the emotion itself, the Neuro-Blocker simply overwhelms it in a manner similar to earthly depressants. When used generally, it pacifies those effected by it for as long as the beam or energy field is upheld. The Alpha-Omega Matrix has created numerous Eradicator Units with this beam built into their arsenal. *'Weapon Against': Red Lantern Uproar, General Usage. Mythical Metals: Knowing that gods are alive and well in the modern world, the database has recorded usage of the metals by the gods and their representatives on Earth. The metal is known as Eight Metal and is similar, albeit weaker than Nth metal used by Thanagarians. While both metals are rare, the database notes their usage to fight those with extreme durability. *'Weapon Against': Pantheon, General Usage. Background information * References